A Chain Of Letters
by Cherushi
Summary: It took two years for Inuyasha to regain his mental sanity after the death of a friend. Now he's after revenge...if a few identity mix-ups, rookies, and a Miroku don't make him lose his mind first...again.
1. Default Chapter

_Dear Warde,_

_If you are reading this now, then please sit…and brace yourself for the worst. If you are reading this letter then word to a local postal office in Tokyo Japan has been confirmed that I am dead. Consider this no sick joke, or prank, but simply the truth. I had it arranged, that in case of an unfortunate event striking, one that would end my life, these letters I have been writing to you for years would finally be forwarded to your address, one letter a week._

_You are the only one I can confide in, and now that I am dead, you alone will know that I did not die living a small and mediocre work as a construction worker, as I had told you before, but as a man who lived an exciting life…a sinful, dangerous, and exciting life._

_From the moment our eyes met, I knew you were the person I would send these letters to. Seeing as we don't know each other very well yet, I shall remain business like. What you choose to do with these letters is of no concern to me…it is just my wish that you read them, so that someone other than my three companions know of me…someone with innocent and clean hands…_

_An assassin's job is his or her life. They must be in character every waking and sleeping moment. There's no coffee break or no closing time. They must always be on the job. Only when the target is dead may they even think of something else besides the target. As an assassin they must feel no emotion. No sadness to those you kill, no guilt if your victims are women and children, no happiness, no anger, no compassion, no mercy…no love. Not even love for being an assassin. And so I was devoid of it all. As an assassin I had cast out any human and demon parts and became nothing. I killed when I was told and did it quickly, cleanly, and most importantly…I did it with no regrets. At first_.

XXX

"NOW!"

"No…No you can't! I won't let this happen-"

"Do it Inuyasha! DO IT!"

"Please! I beg you!"

"KILL HIM!"

"_NO!"_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pressed the 'A' button, causing his video game character to shoot his gun and kill the other character that stood in front of him. The screen was then promptly splattered with blood and dripped down to form the words GAME OVER. PLAYER 1 IS THE WINNER. He smiled and dropped the game control, leaning back against his couch.

"Pay up, bitches," he said with a sigh, putting his feet on the coffee table and looking at his friends. Both of them groaned and dug into their pockets. Each pulled out a crisp $50 bill.

"Oh my god," Inuyasha said as he shot up out of the couch and looked around frantically. "Do you hear it?"

The two males looked up, confusion in their faces. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"That sound…that sound!" Inuyasha was hysterical as he turned around, looking for the source that his friends could not here. He looked down on the table where is money was and sighed in relief. "Oh never mind. It was just the sound of me kicking your asses…again."

"Fuck you, it's your game. You practice." Said the one closest to him. He had a diamond drop earring and a small gold nose ring. With broad shoulders and tanned skin, he was very handsome. His hair was cut very short and the brown color nearly matched his skin tone. His deep blue eyes blazed with annoyance.

"Koji's such a sore loser," the other said. "You kicked my ass fair and square…but your still a pussy."

"Shut up Lee," Inuyasha said as he picked up the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Lee was American, who sometimes spoke Japanese badly just to screw with people. He had the body of a professional athlete, purposely wearing tight shirts that showed his muscle flexing. He laughed, flashing white teeth, and shook his head. Lee's hair was black and short like Koji's but his skin was lighter. He wore no jewelry except for a plain gold chain that had a pendant in the shape of a knife. His dark brown eyes easily showed his emotions.

"Where the fuck's Larkin?" Inuyasha asked as he nudged his Xbox with his foot and turned it off.

"Said he had to take a piss," Lee said and leaned back on his chair. "Inu I bet you 50 dollars he'll put the seat down when he's done."

Inuyasha looked to Koji who smiled and nodded. "And I you bet 50 he'll wash his hands, come out with the towel and throw it down on the couch…and then he'll pick it up and throw it over his shoulder and apologize."

"Your bullshitting!" Inuyasha smirked. "Both of you. You're on."

They heard a flush from the bathroom and the creak of the door opening. Larkin came out with a towel, drying his wet hands. He had thin-wired glasses perched on his nose, with bright green eyes. Half American and half Japanese, he was exactly 5'9''. His hair was a jet-black color and spiky, and he spoke with an English accent that was starting to fade away. He stood behind the couch and smiled.

"Sorry," he said, finishing drying his hands and draping the towel over Inuyasha's couch. He then quickly flinched and picked it back up, throwing it over his left shoulder. "Sorry," he said again. "Wife hates it when I do that. Also hates it when I leave the seat up."

"YES!" Lee and Koji high-fived.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha cried and kicked his coffee table. "You little bitches always do this shit," he pulled out his freshly made 100 dollars and gave them 50 each.

Larkin looked confused until he saw the money, and shook his head. "They went to England with me to get Sandra and I settled in, of course they know me." He said and glared at Inuyasha. "Not that YOU would know about helping out a friend."

"Whoa!" Inuyasha looked to his wristwatch. "Look at the fucking time! It's time for me to--" he turned and ran.

Larkin rolled his eyes and the other two laughed as Inuyasha stopped short at his personal bar and pulled out a glass of vodka and four shot glasses. He brought them back over and laid them out, filling each shot glass and passing it around. They each took one and lifted it.

"To K.I.L.L! We'll still be friends after I leave," Larkin started.

"To Larkin and his new wife!" Koji said

"To me for getting my money back!" Lee added.

"Fuck all three of you!" Inuyasha finished.

They drank and slammed the glass on the table, in Larkin's case the head of the couch, and made an "Ahh" sound, each contorting their faces.

"That's good," Koji said and shook his head. "Very strong."

"Yeah well only the best for our traitor here," Inuyasha said and reclaimed his seat next to Koji. "Leaving Naraku and starting his 'new life'" he filled his small glass again.

"It's time I start an honest life," Larkin said and passed his glass for a refill. "Wash the blood off my hands."

"They'll never be clean," Lee said and shook his head when offered a refill. He looked to Larkin "Once a killer, always a killer."

"But we can try," Koji said, paused to gulp down more vodka, and shook as it slid down his throat. "Ahh, that is good. But we can try to hide what we've done…make up for our sins."

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that they were all slipping into a heavy silence. He smiled. "Hey now! Let's not get all down about this." He said. "You two act as if you want to leave too," he eyed Koji and Lee.

"You should," Larkin said and put the towel on the couch again. "You can't get close to someone this way…never know who you'll have to kill next." He whispered. "Might be your uncle, your best friends," he looked to his pals.

"Your wife," he said very quietly.

"Hey now," Inuyasha said, concerned.

"Let's just drop it," Lee said and looked to his own wristwatch. "We better move or we'll be late."

The rest followed suit and looked at their own watches, their eyes popping out.

"Shit," Inuyasha said and continued to stare as he took his last shot. "Let's go,"

They got up and grabbed their coats, leaving Inuyasha's flat and heading out towards the noisy streets of Japan below.

XXX

This was an outrage. It was like a slap in the face. No one touched Naraku. No one. Only fools tried to cross him, and he rarely ran into any fools. If one so dared as laid a finger on him, they'd be dead before they hit the ground.

Naraku was God.

Touching God with dirty fingers was like touching fire. You'd be burned alive. Though to him, not all touches came in the form of physical contact.

"You want to leave?" He asked. His fingers were entwined on his desk as he looked at his worker.

The man, Larkin was his real name, nodded and then said "Yes sir."

"Hatchet," he said carefully, using the man's code name. "Why?"

Larkin blinked. Naraku knew he just got nervous. "I recently got married sir. I figured I'd put this place behind me and start a new life. You haven't summoned K.I.L.L in over nine months sir. I assume my services aren't needed as much-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naraku said and leaned back in his leather chair. "You are always supposed to be ready when I call you. You never know when. You are a worker, my worker. I have a problem if one of my workers refuse to do the tasks assigned to them."

Lark balled his left fist and quickly placed it in his pocket. "With all due respect sir-"

"Will you be living in Japan?" asked Naraku. He sat up and snapped his fingers. A girl sitting on a small stool in the corner jumped to attention and brought him a short stack of files.

"No," Larkin said. "Another reason why I'm leaving. We're moving out of the country."

Naraku took a pen and a pad of paper. "Where?" he asked.

"Germany," Larkin said automatically. Naraku narrowed his eyes. That answer had sounded practiced. He wrote the word down on a pad of paper and nodded.

"Where is your wife now?"

"Berlin, setting up the house."

He jotted that down also and gave the pad to the young woman. Once he snapped, she ran and sat back down on the stool. "Are you sure this is what you want Hatchet?"

"Larkin sir," he corrected. "Larkin West, and yes…I'd like to bury the hatchet if you will," he said with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Quaint." Naraku said in response to his joke and wrote out a note on another paper pad. He tore off the paper and held it out. "Take this, and leave."

Larkin hesitated.

"Take it," he snapped. "I have no time for you any longer,"

The man walked up to the desk and took the paper, reading it quickly.

"It's a code for payroll. Give it to the guard downstairs and he'll setup a wire to your bank account. Send the rest up when you leave and don't ever set foot in this building again."

"Thank you sir," Larkin said and tucked the paper in his pocket. "Goodbye."

After he left, Naraku turned to the girl. "Find out if his story is true. I want to know exactly where he's going and whom he's with. If you find even one little white lie, kill him."

"I already have," The girl said. "It was in his accent. We train all members to be able to copy accents perfectly…but stay in a country too long and you pick it up without realizing. His German accent was nearly flawless, but in some words he stressed the wrong way, he almost sounded British. It didn't sound right. If there is a wife, she's not in Berlin."

Naraku looked back to his papers. "Make the call," he said. "Trace him first, make sure he's in no contact with clean police. Then kill him and have his files burned."

"Right away sir,"

Lying…he despised lying.

Lying to God was like slapping him in the face…

And no one touched Naraku.

XXX

"So that's it?" Inuyasha asked as they all sat down in the restaurant. "He just gave you your pay and let you leave?"

"I'm never supposed to step foot in the building again," Larkin said with a laugh. "Sounds good to me."

Lee smirked. "I'm happy for you. You've got someone now. May you and Sandra have the best."

"Hear hear!" Koji said and put his arm around Larkin and looked over at a nearby waiter. "Bring us your finest Champagne! My buddy here is paying!" Larkin choked on the water he was drinking, and spit it out on the table, his glasses slipping off.

"I'm WHAT?" Larkin said, quickly sliding his glasses back to the crook of his nose.

Inuyasha smiled "You have to give us a proper send off party," his smile grew wicked. "With strippers,"

"Rubbish! You're supposed to send ME off properly," he said and pushed Koji's arm off him. "Waiter! Cancel that-"

Koji's hand went over Larkin's mouth. "Bring us four orders of lobster too! The biggest suckers you guys got!"

Larkin nearly fainted.

Lee laughed, draping his arm over the back of his chair. "How else are you supposed to remember us? We can't give you a stripper," He gave Inuyasha a look, which made the man pout, "Sandra would make you pee out our ass,"

Inuyasha laughed. "She's _that_ feisty?" he asked.

"No," Larkin said, with a fond smile. "She's as gentle as a kitten…but she loves me…and I couldn't stand lying to her the first time, so I swore I'd never tell a lie again."

The rest nodded in understanding. There was a code to follow when you were a murderer, some of the hardest rules anyone could ever be faced with.

"I can never forget you three," Larkin said seriously. " You're all family. So that better mean your asses will be on a plane when the baby is born,"

"You're expecting already?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Lee slapped him in the back of his head. "You'd know she's two weeks if you came along with us,"

"I had shit to do!" he cried. "Booty calls to make! Women to please! Rent to fucking pay," he explained.

Larkin smiled. "Well we're ready. Eleven years of my life have passed with her and I finally made her all mine. I want a family," he said, and smiled more. "A bigger one. Uncle Koji, Lee, AND Inuyasha."

They all groaned.

"Shut up, you make us sound old," Inuyasha said as the waiter came with their drinks. He poured them all a glass and they did another toast.

"To-" Larkin began but was cut off.

"No more toasting to K.I.L.L…with you gone the word becomes incomplete." Inuyasha said.

The rest paused in a thoughtful silence.

This was really happening.

"To the four of us," Larkin started again. "Co-workers, best friends, and brothers."

"To the brothers!" Koji joined in.

"The brothers!" Lee agreed.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a fond smile. "Brothers."

XXX

The agonized scream broke the silence, as a bullet tore through bone and flesh.

"Larkin! He's hurt! He's bleeding!"

"Fuck! HELP HIM! LET'S GO!"

Inuyasha turned and started shooting, running the opposite way as the other three carried on ahead.

"FUCK! GET THE FUCK UP!"

That was Koji…

More shots came at the four, all of them missing and hitting nearby objects. A trashcan right by Inuyasha's leg exploded on impact with the bullet.

"BASTARDS!" Inuyasha looked up towards the roof and began shooting wildly. "COWARDS!" he shouted.

"Lee get him the fuck out of here!" Koji said and came by Inuyasha, his gun ready. He shot into the darkness of the alley while Inuyasha shot at the two rooftops.

_Who?_

"SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACES!" Inuyasha screamed as more bullets flew past them and into inanimate objects around them.

_Where?_

It was harder to shoot at night, but if you shot randomly in such a closed and dark alley you were bound to hit something.

Larkin had been the proof. His right hand was covered in blood.

There was a scream, loud and pained, from ahead of them and then the thud of two bodies hitting the floor.

"Lee!" Koji shouted.

"C'mon Lark, c'mon." Lee said as he struggled to get his friend to stand up. "Get up,"

"MY LEG!" Larkin was screaming. "They got my fucking leg!"

"LEE!" Koji screamed again and let out another round of bullets. Inuyasha had paused to change ammo. "Get him the FUCK out of here!"

"C'mon," Lee was whispering as the two tried to struggle to their feet. "Think of Sandra. Think of the baby, you want to live? Then get your ass up." His voice sounded calm, but the quickness in his words told of his nervousness.

Six more shots sounded off at the four.

Only three of them missed.

Inuyasha, who could barely see, screamed in agony as Koji fired back into the darkness.

"Inu!?"

"My shoulder," he said with a grimace and turned, trying to make out his other friends.

"Lets get the fuck out! MOVE!" he said and grabbed Koji as they turned and ran.

"Lee?" Koji yelled. "Where the fuck are you?"

No reply.

"LEE!" Koji shouted again, and suddenly he and Inuyasha went down, tripping over large objects.

Or people.

Koji forced himself up and looked around in the dark, eyes wildly scanning. He couldn't see shit!

"Larkin," Lee was whispering, and then he groaned.

Inuyasha used his good arm to push himself up and grabbed an arm, pulling it around his wounded shoulder. "C'mon," he said roughly. "Let's go,"

Koji felt around until he felt a wet…something. Not caring, he moved down until he felt a shoulder and then an arm. He grabbed it and pulled it across him, hefting the body on his back and getting up. He staggered under the weight but managed.

"AGH!" Lee cried in pain. Koji made out the other two getting to their feet. He knew he had Larkin, and that the others could manage.

"You're _not_ giving up on me," Koji said heatedly as they slowly began moving towards the exit of the alley. There was a streetlight dully glowing up ahead. Shots were still firing behind them, but whoever was shooting was only aiming in one area.

Inuyasha was trying not to groan as he and Lee leaned on each other and limped their way out of the alley. The smell of blood was growing.

"Inuyasha," Koji called out.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

"Lee?"

"My lower leg, I think its-" his response was cut off by a groan of immense pain.

"Larkin?" Koji said.

Silence.

"God damnit, say something!" Koji's shoulders shook, trying to get the man on his back to respond.

"Sandra," he coughed out, blood spattering on the back of Koji's neck. "--love her,"

Koji nodded grimly. "You'll tell her that when you see her," he said.

They finally reached the street, all of them collapsing in the light of the lamp. The entire road was deserted, devoid of cars and people.

Their breathing was ragged and choked up, lungs on fire.

They had been leaving their favorite pub, finally ending their night of goodbye. They cut through the alley they usually took towards the street. It was narrow as hell, with absolutely no light, due to it being made of two unused buildings almost closed in on each other. Only a few trashcans were kept there.

Inuyasha had stopped first, picking up the distinctive sound of a gun being loaded. He pulled out his own gun, signaling his team with a short whistle.

The rest stopped dead in their tracks, their drunken talk halted.

Then the bullets went off.

It was from above! No from the way they had just came! No it had to be from the front! They were incased in noise, the darkness and stillness making everything echo. They ducked down, unable to know which direction was safe. The shooting was poor, the constant sound of bullets hitting the walls being heard.

Then Larkin had screamed.

It gave them away, letting their attackers know where to at least try to aim, so they all began shouting, Inuyasha moving back to shoot into the darkness behind them.

Now they studied their wounds, Inuyasha ripping off his shirt and looking at his shoulder. His entire left arm was covered in blood, the bullet lodged deep inside.

Lee's foot was also in a bloody mess, the skin of the back of his calf shot away, his torn muscle and broken bone bleeding too much. He would need an ambulance as soon as possible.

Koji, who was lucky, was only covered in sweat. The back of his neck dripped blood, but it was not his own. He was already on his cellular phone, giving the address to the police and ambulance.

Larkin laid face down in the street, having rolled over when Koji fell.

Koji threw his phone down, "There on their way," he said and got to his knees, moving over to the bloody mess that was Larkin. There was a dark circle on the back of his coat, and on closer inspection Koji realized it was an entry way from a bullet.

Frantic, he pushed Larkin onto his back and tore his shirt off in one strong motion. Larkin had been shot in the back, the bullet going right through his stomach. His breathing was off and shallow, with a slight gurgle sound to it. His right hand was covered in blood too, the gold wedding band on his finger, tainted.

He coughed harshly, and blood erupted from his mouth, sliding down his face. His eyes were wide and open, staring at the night sky. His glasses were long gone.

"Lark," Koji said and lightly tapped his friend's bloody cheek. "Stay with me, look at me. The ambulance is on its way,"

"Hatchet," Larkin coughed, took as gasp, and screwed his eyes. "I'm Hatchet,"

"Right. Hatchet, Larkin, whatever you want, just stay with us. Do it for Sandra buddy, do it for Sandra."

Larkin opened his eyes, a smile trying to form on his bloody lips. "San-" he coughed again, closing his mouth and shaking as his stomach bled profusely. Koji tore his jacket off him and pressed it to Larkin's chest, eyes bright with fear.

"Damnit don't you die on me!" he screamed. "Don't die on her!"

Lee had managed to crawl over with the help of Inuyasha. They fell next to Koji, faces grim.

Lee stared at them. His lips moved soundlessly.

"Shut up," Koji snapped, looked up for the ambulance, and looked down to his friend. The other two were holding their guns and aiming at the alley and nearby rooftops, making sure there was no second attack.

An eternity seemed to pass by in utter silence. The only noise that was heard was the constant shit of Koji, Lee, and Inuyasha, and the hard coughing of their dying friend.

"Kill me," Larkin managed to say, more blood spilling from his mouth.

Lee turned to look at him and scowled. "You're not dying."

Larkin coughed, his whole body shaking. "She.." he managed to speak out when his coughing fits subsided. "wouldn't want….pain…I…" he coughed again "die by the hands…of family…not…strangers," he sighed, the words being too much for him to speak.

Silence pressed on the other three as Larkin moved his eyes on each of their faces. "Please," he begged. He was crying, tears mixing with his own blood.

Lee ignored him, as Koji stared at him quietly. Inuyasha lowered his gun and looked at them both.

"He's in pain," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"I don't give a fuck!" Lee shouted back. "He's going to live! People are on their way. Did anyone call Naraku?"

"I did," Koji said as Larkin began to cough again. He was struggling to breathe…he wasn't going to make it.

"Do it," Koji said finally. "Shoot him,"

Lee's eyes went wide with horror. "Just wait!" his face was terribly contorted due to his own pain. "Listen for the sirens! You'll hear them any minute." Lee tried to reason. "Help's on the way, he can make it!" he cried.

"Not with an internal wound like that," Inuyasha said and turned around, pressing his gun to Larkin's temple.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His hand was shaking terribly.

Larkin smiled. He made a single nod.

"DO IT!" Koji screamed.

"If I have to…"

"NOW!"

"No…No you can't! I won't let this happen-" Lee reached for the gun but Inuyasha shoved him away.

"Do it Inuyasha! DO IT!"

"Please! I beg you!"

"KILL HIM!"

"_NO!"_

A final shot rang off, echoing all around as Inuyasha pulled the trigger. Blood spattered in all directions, spraying each of them in a fine mist of the crimson stuff. Everything went quiet again.

Inuyasha threw the gun away from him, disgusted, and collapsed on Larkin's body, his hand making a tight fist.

Lee screamed, a different type of agony filling his body, as Koji sat back; releasing the pressure he had been placing on Larkin's stomach wound. He stared down at the paved street, and then looked to Larkin's face.

He had died with his eyes closed.

Inuyasha trembled, shaking with grief that couldn't form in the shape of tears.

They say if you die with your eyes open…you deserved it.

Lee's screaming died down and he turned away from the others, burying his hands in his face.

But with your eyes closed…you're innocent…and your judgment in the afterlife will be fair.

"We'll get them," Koji said after a long moment. "We'll find who did it and make them beg,"

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes burning with anger, the blood smeared on his face giving him a true demonic look. "I won't rest until they're dead," he said calmly.

Lee remained silent…

Sirens sounded off in the distance.

XXX

_The hardest thing a man can ever do is end a life. Just like for a woman, the hardest thing to do is to deliver one._

_Woman, the life giver._

_Man, the life taker._

_In a way we share a bond that is completely different. Holding something in your arms that you created, something that lives and breathes, is so overpowering that you cannot help but cry with happiness…_

_Holding something in your arms that you have destroyed…something that will never live and breathe again, is also overpowering…and will cause tears of a different kind. So as men, we must ignore the significance of life and death. We do not cry, we grow used to the awful power we have…for if we showed such emotion, if we showed guilt and remorse for a life we have taken, then we become dead ourselves._

_And death is too good for a man who has killed._

_To mothers everywhere, for ever life I have snatched away…I am deeply and terribly sorry._


	2. Rookies

_Dear Warde,_

_There are so many things a person can accomplish in life. Yet it seems that some accomplishments must be huge and life changing for people to even notice them. People have their hearts and eyes set on the bigger picture. For a killer, the bigger picture is the death of his victim. They don't notice how cunning they become, how easily they find it to stalk their victims, or how fluid their flow of manipulation is. These are minor accomplishments, things that are impressive to most people, but not significant to the person who is doing it. Why? Because killing is an art._

_You don't care about anything else until the painting is complete. _

XXX

"_HATCHET"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, sweat pouring down his face and neck as he kicked his sheets off him. He looked down, seeing that he wore a plain white shirt and pants, his feet bare.

He panicked, jumping off the bed and onto his feet, getting into a fighting stance. The lights were off, the moonlight from a single window his only friend.

His ears twitched, following sounds that only he could hear. He screamed, turned to his left and kicked out, hitting nothing but air. Jumping back, he punched in front of him, then ducked and jabbed to his left again. His leg did a clean sweep across the floor, a technique used to knock people off their feet. He screamed again, back flipped and turned, continuing to fight the air.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, kicking and finally hitting something solid. He turned and attacked it, sweat pouring off him as he punched and kicked. His body began to ache in pain but he knew he was winning because his attacker wasn't striking back.

"You bastard!" he yelled punching so hard he heard a crack. He winced and recoiled, cradling his left hand as he kicked out against the solid object and fell, suddenly unbalanced.

He pulled his right arm over his face and curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from the attack that was going to come…

Nothing.

He looked up, eyes roaming the room. They were all around him…staring at him.

"KILL ME!" he shouted, sitting up, his left hand in his lap. His entire body shook as he stared at his enemies.

They were everywhere.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, his voice growing quieter. He put his face in his right hand. "I deserve to die,"

He suddenly felt something in his left hand. He looked down, his eyes wide. The gun. The one he shot Larkin with…

He screamed and threw it away from him, crawling back from it and into the legs of one of his enemies. He looked up, only to have the barrel of a gun placed right between his eyes.

"You," he whispered.

The man smiled.

"_Blood bringer,"_

The man then scowled and shot.

A door from the room opened, and light poured in, bright and harsh against Inuyasha's eyes, as he winced and shielded them.

"You're not supposed to be up," said a man from the door, the light from behind him making him appear as a long shadow.

For some reason, Inuyasha wasn't afraid. "They were killing me," he said simply, still sitting on the floor. "Do you believe me yet?"

"No, Inuyasha," the man said and walked over, grabbing him by his right arm and hauling him up. He made Inuyasha sit on the bed, gently grabbing his left hand.

"You broke it again," the man didn't sound surprised or concerned. "Don't sleep on it if you want it to heal right,"

Inuyasha pulled it away and laid on the bed, turning his back towards the new comer. "I had to use it. I promised I'd kill my enemies with the same hand I killed my friend," he snapped. "Now go away,"

The man said nothing at first. He sighed and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I hate keeping you here," he said.

The room he was in was small; the only thing inside was the bed. The window was tiny and high up, on the wall behind, while the door was in front. About two feet right of the bed was a wall with many cracks in it.

Inuyasha's solid enemy.

The man sighed again and turned, walking to the door.

"I'm not insane," Inuyasha said, not moving from his position on the bed.

"I know," the man said. "You just need time," he closed the door, leaving Inuyasha in the dark again.

After a while Inuyasha sat up again and looked around his tiny cell. They were back again, thousands and thousands of killers, all by his bedside…all of them staring at him. 

"Time," Inuyasha repeated, looking into all of their faces. "I need time…to kill each and every one of you,"

XXX  
_Two years later…_

There was one thing in the entire world that Inuyasha could not stand. It pissed him off to the fullest extent and turned him from a cocky, yet good guy, into a complete asshole.

Rookies.

Inuyasha despised rookies.

The lacked skills, but never ran out of questions. They were slow, stupid, and most annoyingly, they were easily frightened.

"A rookie," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the elevator, Koji right behind him. "One man dead, another crippled for life, and Naraku gives us some green to work with for finding out who did this shit,"

"He can't be that bad, Naraku wouldn't give us an innocent. He knows for sure blood is being spilled here." Koji said as he took a seat in the lobby. They had been told that they would meet their temporary partner there.

Inuyasha paced, angry as ever. "He's a fucking kid! Did you read his file? Top of the class in college," Inuyasha snorted, " If you end up being a killer you weren't top of the class in college,"

Koji smiled, "You're proof."

"Fuck you," was the automatic reply as Inuyasha continued his angered pace. "He's probably peppy, and optimistic, and-" Inuyasha jumped and turned towards Koji, snapping his fingers "He's a virgin!"

"Shut up," Koji said and rolled his eyes. "And the kid's just gonna be our little maid. Remember Inuyasha; we haven't found our man yet. We're still checking out our enemies, and we have thousands-"

"We should just kill them all," Inuyasha mumbled. "I already did once,"

Koji raised an eyebrow. "How bad do you want to go back to Solitude?"

Inuyasha shut up.

"Yeah I thought so," Koji said and rose from his seat. He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. " Even if we find our target today, you know we're waiting for Lee,"

"I know,"

"And that we won't just be taking down one man, but his entire operation, family, business, even his closest friends. Everything around this guy is going to burn to ashes in front of his eyes…then he dies," Koji said.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know," he whispered.

"Whoever he is, he'll suffer for the pain he caused us all. We're not alone. Naraku is searching for any trace he can find."

Inuyasha shook his head. "We gave him everything," he said and kicked a nearby table. The vase filled with flowers on top shook but didn't fall. "Empty shells we found from the scene of the attack, fingerprints that were discovered – these guys were sloppy. He should have found them by now."

Koji smirked. "A lot of people have been killed in that alley. They don't call it Dead Man's Walk for nothin' you know. Remember how many times that same place was on the news? Drugs, rape, robberies, that place is a magnet for crime. It was our mistake; it was placed under restriction for over six years."

"That's why it doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha cried. "Naraku should have-"

"Um. Excuse me?"

They both looked to their left.

"No," Inuyasha said. "Oh no,"

A young boy smiled at them both, "I'm Hojo. Pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha glared.

Koji smiled and shook hands with him. "I'm Koji, and this here is my friend Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted and eyed Hojo up and down. "Rookies," he mumbled and turned away, walking out the lobby.

Koji sighed and shook his head. "Excuse him, he's on his period."

"Hojo laughed nervously, his expression clearly confused. "Um, Okay…well anyway I was wondering if you knew--"

"Yeah yeah, we know already. C'mon let's go before Inuyasha decides to leave us." Koji said and began walking out. Hojo paused, opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and decided to followed suit.

Outside Inuyasha was already sitting in a car, a mini SUV, silver, with no license plates. He looked at Koji as he climbed in the passenger's seat and glared at Hojo, as the boy paused outside the car door. Koji rolled down his window and looked at the boy.

"Something wrong?"

"Why are we-"

"Get in," Inuyasha said, turning the car on. "Or get behind because I swear I'll run your ass over."

"But I-"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put the car in reverse, turning around in his seat to back up onto the sidewalk.

Hojo, greatly surprised, jumped back as one of the back wheels of the car rolled right his foot had been seconds before.

Koji punched Inuyasha in the arm. "Take it easy!" he said and looked at Hojo again. "Look kid, we're in a very big rush to get where we have to go. I know you're new at this but if you just shut your mouth and listen then my buddy here won't be such an ass."

Hojo scratched his head. "But why-"

"Do you see why I hate rookies? Always have a question to ask!" Inuyasha growled and put the car in park, undid his seatbelt, and opened the door. He stepped out, closed it, and leaned against the car, his arms crossed on top of the roof as he stared directly at Hojo.

"What's you're full name?"

"Hojo -"

"Yeah, I don't care. Listen, how long you been workin' here?" He asked, making Hojo frown. Inuyasha could tell that the boy didn't like the way he was being treated.

Tough shit.

"It's my first day and I just need to know--"

Inuyasha cut him off with a glare. "Listen rookie, here's how it works. When the boss assigns you your first project, you're always put with someone more experienced. Got that?"

Hojo nodded quickly.

"In your case, Koji and I are your mentors, your masters, your daddies, whatever you want to call us," he started to drum his fingers on the car. "You don't ask questions kid, you just shut up and follow directions. Because in the end, every worker has to be assigned a nickname…and guess who gives you the nickname, rookie."

Hojo gulped. "You two?" he asked nervously.

"That's right. So if you don't want something stupid like Monkey Bitch then I suggest you shut up and get in the car."

Hojo looked at Koji, who quickly hid his smile with his hand and nodded. Hojo sighed and got into the backseat of the car.

Inuyasha got in as well, pulling his seatbelt on. As they drove off, Hojo leaned forward and tapped Koji on his shoulder.

"I'm trying not to put this in the form of a question," he whispered. "Tell me you're nickname…please,"

Koji smiled. "Scythe."

Hojo nodded. He wanted something cool like that. "And Inuyasha's?"

"Hey Monkey Bitch, what did I say about asking questions?" Inuyasha asked.

Hojo sat back, a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling on his seatbelt.

To Inuyasha's enjoyment, he was quiet for the rest of the ride.

XXX

Mr. Higurashi considered himself to be a fair man. He saw little reason for change in his life, and he didn't feel that he was missing out or lacking adventures.

He'd already gone through his mid-life crisis, bought himself and his kids a couple of overly expensive gifts, paid them off within a month, made his company a multi-billion dollar corporation, and then doubled his yearly salary and net worth just to make himself feel good. 'Life kicked ass' that was his motto. Sure this made him seem eccentric and unorthodox but he thought that for a 40 year old he was pretty normal.

"You may go in now,"

Mr. Higurashi snapped out of his thoughts. "Say what now?"

The secretary glared, putting down her coffee mug. "You may go in."

"Ah, thank you my dear," he said and stood, walking over to her desk. For the first time he took a good look at the girl.

Blonde hair

'Probably bleached.'

Red long nails.

'Press on'

Big breasts.

'Whoa, those look-' he leaned in for a closer look.

The girl cleared her throat loudly. "He's waiting…_now_,"

Mr. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "Right. Sorry…what are those? Milk? Silicon?"

"NOW!"

"Right, sorry." He said with a broad smile, turned in the direction of the door and went in. Quickly he came back out. "Who wants to see me again?"

The secretary stared in disbelief and annoyance. "Mr. Myosin."

"And he would be…"

"Your business partner." She finished for him and turned away, pulling out a file for her nails.

"Well then," Mr. Higurashi said and stood up straight. "Tell him I'm here."

The secretary sighed and rolled her eyes, slamming her hands on her desk and standing up. She turned and pointed to the door. "He knows. Get in."

"Are you sur-"

"Absolutely!"

"All right then," he shrugged and walked in. "Thank you,"

The secretary watched him go in and waited until he closed the door. She sat back down and leaned back, taking up her file and looking at her nails. Now she'd be able to calm down. Men these days! The nerve! He had better not talk to her when he left otherwise she'd just…she'd scream!

The door opened and Mr. Higurashi popped his head out. "Excuse me dear would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee? Two sugars, little milk, and a biscuit would be nice. Thank you kitten,"

He went back in.

The secretary put her face in her hands and screamed.

XXX

Kagome drummed her fingers against the armrest of the parked car, leaning her head against the window as she watched people walk by. Life was so boring.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked as she turned her head towards the driver seat. Koga placed a hand to his ear; pressing in his earphone so he could hear whatever transmission he was listening to better.

"Koga, we're in the car. Do you have to wear those glasses?" Kagome asked.

He nodded his head at her, looking in the rearview mirror and smiling at himself. The glasses made him look so cool! Like an FBI agent…no! Even better! MIB!

"They're part of the uniform, I'd be violating protocol by not wearing them," he answered and winked…though she couldn't see it due to the glasses.

"No they aren't," she muttered to herself and turned to lean against the window again. "Your just a stuck up, conceited, little bas-OW" she screamed as her seat jerked forward violently, causing her to be thrown forward, only to be pushed back by her seatbelt. She whirled around in her seat.

"Souta you little punk, cut it out!"

Her younger brother smiled sheepishly, a huge blush on his face. He pulled out an earphone, the same kind that Koga had and put it down. "Sorry, I was surprised…I switched to Koga's frequency and…well…" he blushed more. Kagome turned back around.

"Not again!" she said as she snatched Koga's earpiece from him and put it to her own. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she was listening to.

"Koga!"

He smiled and fumbled to get the car door open.

"Porn!" She yelled and threw his piece back at him. "You pervert!"

"Hey!" he yelled back. "In my defense it's not really porn! There's no video image and I'm only listening to it! It's not like I'm jer-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kagome slapped her hands over her ears as Souta's nose began to bleed due to embarrassment.

"Hey, c'mon now!" Koga said, trying to calm them down. "Sex and masturbation is perfectly normal to do and talk about-"

Souta passed out.

"_SHUT UP!"_

Kagome saw Souta and shook her head, putting her hands down and opening the car door.

"I am going to get some water and napkins for him, I'll be right back," she said and eyed Koga up and down. "And stop being pathetic!"

"Wait now Kagome!" Koga said as he fumbled to get his seatbelt off and his earpiece back on. "I should go with you,"

"Stay here with him!" she shouted. "If he's traumatized I swear I'll have your ass on janitorial duty for a year!"

Before he could reply, she slammed the door and walked away from the car, her walk turning to a run as she turned down the block and disappeared behind the corner. As soon as she was sure that she was out of sight she smiled and pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

"Thanks Souta, I'll be back in an hour or so. Keep our little watch dog busy for me," she whispered…a few seconds later her walkie-talkie beeped.

"No problem. Just remember our little deal. You do my homework and you give me thirty bucks…and bring me back some chips. Koga's outside, pacing around. I'll keep him hooked by faking sick." Came Souta's voice from her talkie. She smiled and tucked it in her jeans pocket, pulling a hat out from the other and putting it on her head. Humming, she walked off to explore.

Back in the car, Souta was wiping up his fake blood off the leather car seats when Koga popped back in the front.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"We've got about an hour before she comes back."

Koga smiled and pulled out his wallet, giving the kid a twenty. "Nice job. The passing out thing was a classic."

Souta took the money and handed Koga a wet rag with the fake blood. "All in a days work. Enjoy your time without my sister breathing down your neck," he said and tucked the money away, pulling out a Nintendo DS.

Koga threw the rag out the window and adjusted his earpiece until he heard the adult sounds of Naughty Nurses 16.

"I will," he mumbled. He pressed a small button on the side of his sunglass frames and the tiny screen built inside them switched on, the audio sounds matching to the video. Koga smiled broadly. "Ooh, sponge bath scene."

XXX

The two rooftops that overlooked Dead Man's Walk were at least two to three stories high, a view good enough to see the entire alley in its length. Inuyasha and Koji were both standing on the ledge, looking down in silence.

Hojo stood way back, hands across his stomach with his eyes screwed shut.

"Um…excuse me?"

"Shut up, we're concentrating." Inuyasha snapped. Both he and Koji closed one eye and, with their right hands, extended their forefinger and thumb, grabbing their wrists with their left hand to make it seem like they were holding guns. Silently they slowly swung their hands left to right across the alley.

"They did a sweep," Inuyasha confirmed. "Remember how many bullets were hitting walls and cans? From this angle that's exactly what you'll hit, especially if it's in the dark."

Koji nodded. "I'd say they were here before the sun set, getting a good position going. As soon as they heard noise they knew the right area. You'd have to bend your wrist to get the right angle and hit concrete…I wouldn't know that if I hadn't seen this place in day."

"So they followed us then. From the restaurant to the pub." Inuyasha said. He jumped backwards off the ledge. "They were hired."

"Excuse me!" Hojo said again. He looked pale and sweaty.

Inuyasha turned on the balls of his heels. "What?"

"I don't feel so well," he said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? C'mere kid, let me see you."

Hojo turned even paler. "I'd rather stay back here."

Inuyasha scowled. "Monkey Bitch," he started. Hojo's eyes went wide and he waddled forward, hands still across his stomach, clutching his side. He was close to the edge, but not close enough to see over it, which made his breathing heavy.

"Your afraid of heights?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the ledge and back at Hojo.

Hojo nodded quickly. Inuyasha grinned. "Stand on the ledge."

Koji turned and jumped off as well. "Man leave the kid alone," he said rolling his eyes. "He's a bit of a pussy anyway, he'll get reassigned."

Inuyasha's smile grew wider. He roughly patted Hojo on the back, making the boy clench his eyes shut, his stomach growing more upset. "I'm here to help you get over your fears," he said sweetly. "I used to have the same problem-"

"Bullshit," Koji cut him off. "You practically lived in trees taller than this building."

Inuyasha ignored him. "Once you look down, you'll be fine." He said with a smile too wide for his face. "Trust me."

Hojo looked up at him and hesitated.

Inuyasha sighed and pushed him, knocking him forward. He screamed and fell to his knees, and fell over until his stomach slapped against the ledge and his head bent over the side. Immediately he lost his lunch.

"Aw, dude! Nasty!" Koji moved away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stupid green's." he muttered. He shoved his hands in his pocket and placed a foot on Hojo's back, pressing his weight on him. "Hurry the fuck up,"

While Inuyasha was bullying Hojo, Koji was concentrating again. He walked along the ledge, looking down first at the alley then at the concrete on the roof. It was dark that night and police, ambulance, and Naraku's back up were at the scene in less than twenty minutes…Hard to collect all evidence when your in that much of a rush…he jumped and turned his body the opposite way on the ledge, walking back. This time he stared directly at the rooftop.

No one shot from behind the alley, so the casings that they had given in from below were either wrong or too old. They were all up here on this building or on the rooftop over. Both from the way bullets were flying…and if you had to rush then a shell or two must be left behind, he walked very carefully until something caught his eyes. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a napkin, he got off the ledge and sat on it, bending over to pick up the small and round rusted piece of metal. He held it up to the light.

It was an empty shell. A little dulled and rusted from the weather over the past two years but a good enough start. All they had to do was see what kind of bullet was used, match that to the gun, and make a list of all gangs, companies, and securities that used that specific gun in general. Their list had been shortened by perhaps about 300 organizations.

"Inuyasha," Koji called as he wrapped the evidence in the napkin and tucked it in his pocket. "Stop teasing rookie kid, I found something."

Inuyasha looked over and smiled. He was holding Hojo by his feet completely over the edge of the building, leaving the scared boy dangling.

"About time," he said, and began to pull the boy up, back onto the rooftop.

XXX

_There are so many things a person can accomplish in life. Though some accomplishments aren't ones to be proud of. Those are the ones that are hardly noticed. Managing to cheat a co-worker out of a promotion for yourself, learning how to establish and get away with lies, these are things people do yet they don't notice the weight of the wrongness. Killing, taking a life, is probably has the most ignorant consequences ever. If you get away with it, you develop the taste to harm and kill others. If you are caught, you are only afraid of your punishment. _

_Everyone has been wronged in his or her life. Somewhere along the way someone has cheated or hurt him or her…but to die, no man or woman can comprehend the feeling. No one can know what it's like to lose their own life, save for the dead. For if one were to experience death and be able to tell the tale, then I truly believe that there would never be a murder ever again. It takes a certain level for a killer to truly understand what he does is wrong. A killer must die and come back just to know that what he has done is wrong…and to realize the kind of monster he has become. _


End file.
